Double Attack
"Double Attack" (２回攻撃 Ni-kai Kōgeki) is a Keyword that allows a card possessing it to re-stand itself after its first attack, only once per turn. Latest Reminder Text List of Cards with Double Attack Ancient World Monsters Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond Danger World Monsters Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Lion Drake *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa Size 3 *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Serpent *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Death Ruler, Blixt *Gate Guider, Malebolge Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Messenger of Despair, Metameria Dragon World Items *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Monsters Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *Fire Wall Dragon *Heavy Canon Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Dungeon World Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing Phoenix *Blue Knight, Noboru *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Size 3 *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma Size 3 *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield Legend World Items *Sword of the King, Excalibur Monsters Size 3 *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Great Duke, Astaroth Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry *Rebel, Belial *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Star Dragon World Items *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Monsters Size 3 *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Four Quasar, Stein Cross Other *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Cards that give Double Attack Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere Size 3 *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha Danger World Spells *Raging Chained Strikes Items *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Tiger "A" Size 2 *[Asura ]]] Size 3 *Armorknight Black Drake "A" Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" Size 2 *Clear Strings Dragon *Drop Arms Dragon *Emigurette Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Million Rapier Dragon *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander Size 3 *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko Dungeon World Spells *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" Monsters Size 1 *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid Hero World Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird Size 2 *Captain Answer Size 3 *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Tempest, Garo-oh Legend World Spells *Chosen Being *Decree of Dullahan Monsters Size 2 *Fairy Land Shoemaker, Leprechaun *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale Magic World Size 3 *Green Wind Master, Rafaga Star Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma Size 3 *The Over, EX Dimension Rulings *If the player that takes the first turn of the game uses Double Attack to stand their monster, that monster CAN NOT attack again despite being in Stand position. This keyword doesn't override the rule that the first turn player can only attack once, despite what the name would suggest.